Soul Eater HEART
by DeletedAccount99
Summary: Drabbles on Soul Eater. Mainly humor. Some may contain a bit of love... but there are lots of crack ships.
1. The Mile Run

The Mile Run

Before:

Today, they were having a mile run to train their agility.

"I am definitely going to run this in 8 minute!"

"Kid, shut up," said Black Star.

"Kid, if you don't take this seriously and run the freaking mile at your full speed, I can't

say I'm best so do it or I'll destroy your room."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz stood there. Patty was laughing. And Kid and Black Star are arguing about something random that only they could think of. Maka sighed and stretched out her legs. This was pretty much the everyday.

Sid blows the whistle to tell them to get in a line to prepare for the run. They all line up, with a grouchy Black Star, and OCD Kid, mumbling about how precious symmetry was and he wished there was a lane eight on the track. Unfortunately for him, there's only five.

"Five..." he mutters to himself. He looks as if he is about to cry.

Everyone prepares and Sid blows the whistle.

After:

Black Star's funeral for getting a 3.141592658... minute score. Why? Death the Kid. Duh.


	2. Chrona's Gender

Chrona's Gender and Milk?

This is a thank you for my first review. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid, Soul, and Black Star are sitting symmetrically (ahem) on the candle of Death Weapon Meister Academy in the afternoon. They were bored.<p>

"We have no missions", Soul thought. "The girls went out shopping. Chrona was sitting in his or her bed..." Suddenly, an idea struck his head. He smirked.

"Hey Kid, Black Star," he said, " Ya know what Chrona's gender is?"

"No."

"Not really."

Soul grinned, "Aren't you curious?"

Death the Kid leaned back a little, his golden droopy eyes stared up at stupid laughing sun. Cause he was a god, he had no worry of getting his eyes burnt. He sighed, "A bit."

Black Star scratched his head and smirked with Soul. "Are you saying...?"

"Yup! Let's pull a prank on Chrona find out what Chrona's gender is! I really wanna know."

Black Star looked at Death the Kid and punched his shoulder. "Wanna do it?"

Kid had nothing else to do. So he complied and listened to "the plan".

Later...

Chrona heard a knock on his or her door. Chrona called out, "W-who is it?"

"Chrona! Kid, Soul and this great Ore-sama has come to give you a glass of milk! Be amazed by my kindness! And no, I am not your servant so-" Soul clasped Black Star's mouth with his free hand that wasn't holding the glass of milk.

"Chrona, can you let us in?" he muttered. That loud mouth Black Star. Death the Kid got pissed. Soul was clasping Black Star with only one hand! Unsymmetrical!

Chrona opened the door slowly. Soul smirked and pretended to trip. The glass shattered on the floor. The milk splattered all over Chrona's clothes and stained it.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Kid took up the cue and said, "Here, Chrona. I'll take you to the shower. We're so sorry."

Chrona nodded a tiny bit. Chrona was drenched head to toe in the white liquid. Soul and Black Star started cleaning up the floor while Kid and Chrona headed to the hall. Now was the tricky part.

You see, the shower rooms at DWMA are separate rooms themselves so there were no gender issues, like a girl's shower room or guy's.

When Chrona and Kid got to the shower rooms, Chrona began to strip. Kid told himself he was ready for this. Underneath the black dress thing was a white shirt and short boxers. Girls and guys can wear boxers and shirts though. So no gender clues there. Chrona then looked at him and said, "U-um, can you leave? I feel a little i-insecure like this..."

Kid said, "What? Are you a girl?"

"U-uum... no that's not the problem..."

Then, by accident Kid slipped over an asymmetrically placed piece of lavender smelling rainbow piece of soap that was placed on the floor. Apparently, the person who came last forgot it. Curse you, lavender smelling rainbow piece of soap!

He fell onto Chrona. Well, there were good news and bad news. Good news, he figured out what Chrona's gender is. Bad news, Ragnarok bashed him on the head.

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary and realized that he had amnesia over what happened after the lavender smelling rainbow piece of soap (curse it). Well dang it. His brain fuzzily remembered that he figured out what Chrona's gender was. Dang it! Dang it! Curse this world!

While Kid was muttering about the stupid soap, Chrona came in the infirmary.

"U-um, I-I'm sorry. I don't know how to deal with amnesiac people."

Kid sighed. Well, he really doesn't care much about Chrona's gender anyways. He told Chrona it was okay and started staring at the ceiling. He didn't realize the slight pink that covered the stuttering meister's face.

* * *

><p>Well Soul and Black Star are gonna yell at him. Tch. Wow, this chapter is better than I thought it would be.<p> 


	3. Dictionaries and Encyclopedias

Dictionaries and Encyclopedias are Not Good for the Brain

"Soul, hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Which would hurt more? A dictionary or a encyclopedia?"

"Maka... what are you trying to say...?" Soul said nervously.

Maka smiles and holds a dictionary and an encyclopedia, "Well...?"

Soul was basically freaking out now. "Oh crud," he thought, "is she still pissed about the poem I laughed at?"

He started backing away slowly, "Umm... I think they both will hurt a lot..."

"Soul... DON'T BACK AWAY AND FACE THIS ISSUE LIKE A FREAKIN' MAN DA** IT!"

(Thus leading a frantic and heart-racing chase. I wonder if he survived. It's a bit pitiful... don't you think?)

The next day, Maka's house was splattered with blood. A corpse with a head band on lays on the ground. Pitiful creature. It didn't survive Maka's rage. I wonder if this is what you call a love hate relationship.

Soul sighed and reminded himself never to laugh at Maka's poems ever again.

Maka sighed and reminded herself never to let Soul live if he laughs at her poems again.

They both came to a mutual agreement. I wonder if this is what you call being married. Who knows?

Drabble 3 finished! It's a crappy one, yes. Still fun? Perhaps. Hope you liked it. Review. (It's the only way I can keep track of who's been reading this.)


	4. Interview Guys 1

They all have horrible names... and later turns into another discussion. Halloween special!

I interview Soul, Black Star, and Death the Kid and discuss about their stupid names, but it gets out of hand.

Me: Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid! The heck? Don't you think those are all horrible names?

Soul: Not really. I like it.

Black Star: What? That's what we're all called in our clan. Black Star, White Star, Red Star, Blue Star, Pink Star, Periwinkle Star, Magenta Star, Alpha Shiny HeartGold Star...

Me: Ahem...

Kid: Well... Father originally was going to call me Death Jr.

Me: That actually sounds better.

Kid: I know.

Me: Then how did the nickname turn into Kid?

Kid: Dun no. I guess it started when Liz and Patty came into my life.

Soul: Aw... I knew you liked one of those girls.

Me: He might!

Kid: Eh?

Black Star: Why is there a gigantic floating question mark on top of Kid's head?

Me: I have no idea.

Soul: Me neither.

Me: Soul! Who do ya like?

Soul: Huh? All the girls in this manga are stupid... Tsubaki is too boring, Patty's too creepy, Kim is too money freakish, Liz is too big of a wuss, Jacqueline is boring, Blair is really getting annoying now, and Maka... well Maka is flat, hits me with a freaking book spine, doesn't understand music, makes up stupid romantic poems, and reads shojo!

Me: Well... Shonen is better then shojo. But you seem to like Maka... adding such a long description about her...

Soul: What?

Black Star: Is it just me... or am I speaking the least? Me... the GREAT BLACK STAR! Worship me! !

Me: ... that was so weird in so many ways.

Kid: Yeah...

Me: So how do all of you think of Halloween?

Soul: I dun no... it's basically the only day of the year the world knows of the hell that we live in.

Kid: Every day is Halloween here. There really is no impact.

Me: Hmm... hmm...this is Halloween, Halloween...

Black Star: You guys are ignoring me again!

Me: Well whatever... end of interview for now.

Black Star: WHAAAT?


	5. Interview Guys 2

INTERVIEW 2

Black Star is pissed. Well poo. It's probably going to get more out of hand.

Black Star: HEY INTERVIEW LADY! Don't ignore me this time! I am the great ore-sama BLACK SHTAR!

Me: ... you said your name wrong. Stu~pid. (Plus, I'm a girl not a lady)

Black Star: I'm not stupid! I got a 456 on my last test, see?

Soul: Let me see that!

Me: That says negative 456 moron (how do you even get -456?).

Black Star: Yeah so? It's still 456!

Soul: Even I know that negative is bad...

Kid: NEGATIVE IS TOTALLY ASYMMETRICAL!

Me: Eh? Soul, what did you get on your last test?

Soul: ...

Me: Speak louder baka.

Soul: 55.

Me: YOU FAIL!

Soul: The heck... I tried my best at cheating.

Me: THAT'S EVEN WORSE! Kid... what did you get?

Kid: 88 *sparkles*

Me: ... you guys are all fail.

Soul: What? What did you get then?

Me: 100.

Black Star: BUT HOW?

Soul: Did you cheat? I bet you did.

Me: No. It's cause I'm Asian.

The guys: ...?

Me: You guys didn't get it? Oh right... your from Death City so duh.

The guys: What does being Asian have anything to do with grades?

Soul: Yeah. Black Star here is Asian and got -456.

Me: It's an American thing.

The guys: ...? (I thought you were Asian?)

Me: ...whatever, moving along. Black Star. Who do you like?

Black Star: I don't know who I like. But... everyone LOVES me!

The rest of us: ... no. Just no.

Me: Sigh... I dun no if I even want to know who he likes.

Black Star: Why not?

Kid: Well, anything else you need?

Me: Mmm... really... no. WAIT!

The guys: WHAAT?

Me: Oh crud... the yaoi-tards are telling me to ask you this. (This question is scary)

The guys: (Crap)

Me: SO! It says, " Does Soul like Black Star and does Black Star like Death the Kid?"

Soul: I'M NOT GAY!

Kid: Wait a second... I'm not part of it. It said Black Star and Soul but not me! Thank god I'm safe! Black Star... you creep.

Black Star: I don't like Kid. He's my rival.

Me: I know how you guys feel. The question is absolutely scary.

Kid: How do you know that its scary? Your a girl!

Me: Ever heard of Yuri?

Soul: Yeah... it's totally hot.

(5 minutes later)

'

Soul: I'M SORRY OMG I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP IT! NO PLEASE STOP! !

(Soul dies)

Me: *smiles* ahem.

Black Star and Kid: 0.0

(Kid: Yay! My face is symmetrical!)

I said it got out of hand. Don't worry. I didn't exactly kill him. Just a year in the infirmary should do.


	6. Stein's Screw

Stein's Screw

Soul was walking down to class and Maka was waiting for him. He sighed and continued walking down the long hall as people walked pass him. He saw Professor Stein and yelled, "Yo!" to him.

Stein didn't move. Soul walked up to him and waved a hand. Stein just stood there... was he drooling? Soul yelled, " I said Yo!"

There were no reaction. Soul was a bit pissed off and thought, " It couldn't be..."

He twisted the screw on Stein's head and all of the sudden Stein blinked.

"Oh hey Soul."

"...no way..." Soul thought. This would be a great advantage in fights. He grinned, "Thanks Professor, I think I know how to defeat you now!"

Stein blinked and a gigantic question mark appeared above his head. What was Soul talking about?

...

Yeah... this one was a bit short... but I hope you guys get what it means. This one didn't have to be long for people to understand what that meant. If you have any ideas I might put them up so Private Message me or review.


	7. An Almost Innocent Thought

An Almost Innocent Thought... careful, this one contains Shonen Ai

Maka was a bit curious. It seems as if Kid is almost always thinking about Black Star now. For example in their story in chapter 92, page 13, Kid thought about the difference between Black Star and him (which is the fact that Kid uses intellect and reflex while Black Star uses strength, ahem ahem).

Then, there's the situation of that they have been working together a lot more. They get partnered up and even get to fight without their weapons. It's basically part of the story is all on them (Black Star: Heck yeah!)! And also, Black Star is getting cooler (but he is still the BAKA Black Star), and gotten taller than Kid. She also wonders how Kid would look in the Book of Eibon, the first chapter, Lust. He might actually look cute...

So by chance... Maka thought. By chance... could it be...?

As a girl, fangirlism strikes. OMG MAYBE KID LIKES BLACK STAR?

She shrieks a bit and started fan girl hopping and started imagining stuff and such. Just then Soul comes over and pats her back, "Hey... why the heck are you staring at the sky...? Holy crap! Your drooling too!" He shakes a couple times and Maka snaps out of her fan girl thoughts. Yes... Kid might just like Black Star kukuku...

...

Ah sorry for the late update, promise I will two this week! This one has all exact info, Kid did think about Star during chapter 92. Plus... you get to see fan girl Maka! She might be reading some yaoi doujinshis! Wha! Naughty lil girl.


	8. Interview Guys 3

Interview Guys 3

Sorry for the late update but here you go! We get out of hand... thus again.

...

Me: Ahem.

Kid and Black Star: ... 0.0

Me: Ah... don't worry, Soul should be coming back sooner or later.

Black Star: ...so anything else you need? Cause I got to go... ah sign some autographs.

Kid: Oh yes! I also have to um... fix my room! It must be eternally symmetrical! *sparkles*

Me: ...Are you guys really that scared of me?

Kid: ...yeah.

Black Star: HECK NO! I seriously need to go sign some autographs! My fans await me. YAHO-

Me: *grabs his shirt so he doesn't run away*

Black Star: *trips and lands on his face*

Me: Not so fast, I'm not done yet.

Kid and Black Star: (GAHHHHHH!)

Me: New question: What's your favorite food?

Kid: Anything symmetrical and pleasing by look.

Black Star: Tsubaki's onigiri and sushi!

Me: ... Figures.

Black Star: What? You wanted a different answer?

Me: No it's nothing. Next question... Black Star your name is really racist.

Black Star: OF COURSE IT I- wait. What does racist mean?

Me and Kid: *face palm*

Me: Kid, you may do the honors.

Kid: Black Star you idiot, racist means to treat people of different race differently.

Black Star: Ooohh! I get it now I se- wait. What do you mean by race? Like a running race? That doesn't make any sense. *rubs chin*

Me and Kid: *face palm*

Black Star: Hey seriously stop it with the face palms!

Kid: By the way interviewer ma'am, I am only face palming with you because it is symmetrical.

Me: Yeah yeah. Well anyways _Baka_ Star, it means to be of another religion and if that is too hard for you, how about lets say... from different places... like Asian and Australian and American are races.

Black Star: AH! I get it! It must start with the letter "A"!

Me and Kid: *face palm*

Black Star: Huh?

Me: Oh my... it's the giant question mark floating above Black Star's head again.

Soul: *enters door* Mmph mph! (I'M BACK!)

Me: See? He's back.

Kid: He's covered in bandages... ASYMMETRICALLY! HOLY CRAP! SOMEBODY HELP HIM! *spits blood and dies symmetrically*

Everyone: ...

Soul: Mmph mph. (the heck? Can someone get the bandages off my mouth so I can talk?)

Me: Here. *takes off some of the bandages covering his mouth and nose*

Soul: That's better. *breathes in and out*

Black Star: Um... why is Maka staring at you guys? It's creepy.

Soul: Hmm? Is lil Maka-chan jealous?

Me: SEE? I told you guys like each other!

Soul and (muffled) Maka: HELL NO!

Me: *pwn their faces* NO CUSSING IN MY HOUSE!

Kid: *gets up* um, technically, she's not inside so that doesn't count. *falls back down*

Black Star: Oh... I get what racist is now!

Me and (revived again) Kid: Really?

Black Star: A platypus!

Everyone: *face palm* WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT? AND HOW COME YOU KNOW WHAT A PLATYPUS IS BUT NOT RACISM?

Black Star: Um... I thought we were talking about racist. Not racism.

Everyone: *face palm*

Black Star: Seriously stop it!

...

I had fun writing this. Oh just to let you know, I do not imply any SoulxOC because that is just mean and I was just implying that Soul and Maka may go together. Long time no update and yeah that. Liz and Patty needs some light! I will write about them next!


	9. Crossover Naruto

CROSSOVER NARUTO:

"Ow! Watch it Naruto! Your going to squish me!"

"Eheh. Sorry Sasuke."

Sakura stretched as she got up from the top of the bunch. Naruto got off next and poor Sasuke got up from the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"Let's go check out that large building with those misshapen skulls," replied Sasuke. Apparently, they got swept off to some place.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT, DATTEBAYO! "

...

Maka got up from sitting on the stairs and stretched. Man, even if she did like reading, it sure is tiring after a long time.

"Hey Maka-chan (no, I usually don't add the honorifics but it's Tsubaki for goodness sake!), how are you?"

"Good. Anything you need Tsubaki?"

"Nothing really, Soul-kun, Black Star-kun, and Kid-kun are fighting. Liz-san and Patty-chan are coming here right now," she smiled as the people she said coming came, "Oh look! Here they are!"

"GIRAFFES!"

"Oh my..."

Maka giggled. The sisters were nice to have around... but who are those people coming up the stairs of the DWMA? She has never seen these three people before.

...

"HELLO I AM NARUTO AND I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

The girl sitting down the stairs who blonde hair tied in pony tails replied with a sweat drop, "Well, he reminds me of someone."

Sasuke sighed and asked, " We're asking for directions. Do you guys happen to know where Konoha is?"

The same girl blinked, "No. I've memorized the entire map and I've never heard of it. (Good for you Maka.) Sounds Japanese though."

"Yeah, it's in Japan... wait, we aren't in Japan?" exclaimed Sakura.

Another girl with long blonde hair wearing a cowboy hat said, "Um... no. We are in Death City, Nevada.* If you want Japan, you must be really lost. It's over seas."

Sasuke's and Naruto's mouths dropped. No way! They've never been out of Japan before! And how the heck are they communicating with these "Arizonians"?"

Another girl with long black hair tied up giggled and said, "Oh my, we got ourselves in some big trouble, yes?"

The first girl squinted and asked, "By the way, what are your names, other than that first guy which really reminds me of a retard I know?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"And I am Sakura," said Sakura.

Naruto twisted and looked over to Sasuke and exclaimed, "Ya don't need to tell them your full name."

"It's better than yelling, I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, usuratonkachi."

They then started into an epic fight with Naruto trying to strangle Sasuke and Sasuke trying to kill him with a kunai. It was pretty epic... but let's not get into their fight too much.

Sakura sighed and asked, "What are your names?"

"Maka at your service," said the first girl.

"Liz," said the second one.

"Tsubaki, nice to meet you," said the third.

Then the last one started wavering her arms around and screaming, "GIRAFFES! I LOVE GIRAFFES! MY NAME IS PATTEH!"

Maka smiled and exclaimed, "Ah yeah and..."

All of a sudden, a giant cloud lifted Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto off the ground and headed west.

"...eh?"

...

LOL! I'm sorry but this is humor and I just thought I giant cloud would be awesome!

*I did my research, Death City is in Nevada.

So Liz and Patty got something this time...? Also, they went west at the end cause that's where Japan is. Well whatever hope you enjoyed and review and blah, blah, blah and goodbyes!


	10. Interview Guys 4 a

Interview Guys 4 (part 1)

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Hope you all enjoy.

Me: HELLO YA PEOPLE! WHAT DID SANTA CLAUS GIVE YA?

Soul; (My god, she's still here, by the way I'M BACK! *me bang his head*) I don't believe in Santa.

Black Star: I GOT LOVELY COAL AGAIN! YAHOO!

Me: That's supposed to be _bad_.

Kid: ... *laying on floor face down*

Me: I see... not symmetrical I suppose...?

Kid: *sniffle* A ~ ribbon. *(by the way, he's wearing a large robe) turns around and shows red ribbon with green holly in right side of hair*

Me: OMG

Soul: LOL, what the hell?

Me: NO CUSSING!

Soul: Yeah, yeah sorry.

Black Star: Doesn't taking it out solve the problem?

Me and Soul: Wow, he actually said something intelligible. .

Kid: No~ you see ~ it'll make my hair all asymmetrical if I do that~.

Me: Ah.

Black Star: Then put in another on your left side!

Soul: Holy crap. He is saying something intelligible again.

Me: You are absolutely right. But if Kid puts two on. Doesn't that make him look girly?

Kid: NO I AM NOT GIRLY! BUT I DONT WANT TO BE ASYMMETRICAL! YET SYMMETRY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY MANLINESS! VUZAAH!

*gets another ribbon and ties a ponytail with it* SAN Q BLACK SHTAR!

Me: My god, you are letting manliness slip for symmetry? You must be very devoted.

Kid: *strikes a pose (symmetrical one)* Yes, I am very devoted to my god, Symmetricus!

Black Star: Aren't you a god though?

Me: *turns to Tsubaki (yep, she randomly appeared)* Did something happen to him?

Tsubaki: Ah... I don't know "Me"-san. (Top Info: No one out in the world may know who Me-san is!)

Black Star: Hey! I am intelligible!

Soul: Didn't last week I asked him what intelligible means and he didn't know?

Me: OMG. Black Star, a+b=5 and a-b=3. What is the value of (a squared + 5)-b squared?

Black Star: 20.

Everyone (that meaning the world except Black Star): 0.0

Me: He didn't even hesitate and that was SAT level question.

Soul: *trying to count with fingers* the crap?

Me: *Hugs Black Star* Yay! Me coming here made Black Star smart!

Black Star: Why can't you guys just acknowledge I'm intelligible? Cause this is turning into a running gag.

Kid: He knows what a running gag is. What's a running gag.

Everyone (the same as last time): 0.0

Me: They must have switched brain power!

Soul: Maybe... because Kid is smart but it's only because symmetry gets in his way in test.

Kid: NO! IT IS NOT SYMMETRY IN THE WAY! IT IS THE TESTS!

Everyone in room: That makes no sense.

Me: Let me see. The time when Kid became stupid and Black Star smart... *turns to Kid* the RIBBONS! It's making him stupid! Must be!

Soul: Really?

Black Star: I can't believe that.

Me: Wait, I need to check character stats right now.

Everyone: Huh?

Me: *Points a radar like thing at Black Star*

Power: 10

Stamina: 9

Intellect: 9

Speed: 9

*Points at Kid*

Power: 6

Stamina: 10

Intellect: 2

Speed: 9

THEY HAVE INDEED CHANGED IN INTELLECT. And some of the speed changed too. Kinda.

Soul: So we must get rid of those ribbons.

Black Star: Let me do it, I got the same speed as him. *runs at Kid and reaches for ribbons*

Kid: No! You will ruin my hair! *trips*

Me: Aha. I see where this is going.

Soul: Oh no.

Me: Curtains! Till next time. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

...

Who is wondering what is under Kid's robes? I do. NOTHING PERVERTED THOUGH HAHA! ...this is K+ rated after all. CLIFFHANGER

and I do mean it. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I HOPE YOU GOT COAL IN YOUR STOCKINGS! Not really.


	11. Giraffe Land

Giraffe Land

_Patty had a wonderful dream last night. It had giraffes. Lots of giraffes. The trees were giraffes (wait… giraffes eat tree leaves… CANNIBALISM), the lake was filled with giraffes and everything was yellow and brown and black and white._

_ Indeed this is the ideal world of our little heroine of this chapter and she gladly explored the area shouting, "Gii-rin gii-rin!"_

_ As she pranced around the island, petting the giraffes heads and tying their necks into knots, she found a crown made of giraffe fur and put it on her head. Patty eagerly announced herself as the princess of Giraffe Land._

… _years later…_

_ Giraffe Land is prosperous. The princess made the land rich and fertile of giraffe crap and giraffe dandruff and things such as that. The giraffe ate giraffe tree leaves and the princess made a knife out of giraffe bone and killed all of the giraffes eventually and ate them. The end._

"… what type of a story is that?" exclaimed Soul.

Liz sighed, " That's what Patty said."

" How in the world is that educational?"

" I have no idea, but Patty said she wanted to share the idea so I said it."

Maka muttered, " Our sci-fi project is ruined."

…

So yeah, for your info, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka are doing a sci-fi project for school and Patty made this terribly (and I mean terribly) good project *ahem*. My projects in Soul Eater HEART is getting more and more random… but hey! This is what it's about.


	12. Interview Guys 4 b

Interview Guys 4b. Figure out what was under the robes! Another random one. But really short. Sorry for the long time no update.

...

Me: ...

Soul: LOL

Black Star: Wo~ow.

Kid: *blushing underneath Black Star who has him pinned on the ground reaching for the ribbons*

Me: Kid, why were you hiding a teddy bear in your robes?

Kid: It was amazingly symmetrical.

Me: But it say... DUMBEAR and it spelled backwards again.

Black Star: *takes the "Dumbear" and rolls off. The Dumbear disappeared.*

Soul: Did you get that for Christmas?

Kid: Yeah...

Me: Dumbear makes people dumb *reads the laptop on Dumbears*

Soul: Whoa, where did you get that?

Kid: I dun no.

Black Star: A DUMBEAR! *eyes sparkles* I WANNA DUMBEAR!

Everyone: ... he's back.

Me: Maybe the Dumbear took Black Star's dumb-ness and transferred it to Kid.

Everyone: Reasonable.

Me: Okay. Enough of that. Now special guest time and talk to the ladies next chapter on a special selection.

Kid Soul Black Star: THAT"S ALL?

...

Told you it was short.


	13. Ready to Die 1

Ready to Die! One.. two... three! AH CRAP THE WORST... CUSSING! Rated T for this mini "inside the drabble arc".

...

"Hey, wanna play a game?"

"Eh?"

"Soul-san? What type of game?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well", replied Soul with a shadow over his eyes and a smirk, "let's play a game of death."

Maka stood up and Maka Chopped him.

...

"So anyways, this is how you play," muttered Soul with a book spine marked on his head, "we each take 14 cards," he pulls out 2 stacks of poker cards from his pocket, "and leave them faced down. Then, you choose one and shout 'Ready To Die!' and look at your card." He grabbed a 3 card, "If you get an 3, you are free."

Then he took out a 4, "4 means, you must say your most prized thing."

"Well those two are both pretty easy," Maka stated.

"True, but that's the small numbers. Keep listening. 5 means you must strip to undergarments."

"W-what?" shouted the girls.

"Exactly. Now 6 means someone with King must listen to one of your commands."

"But isn't that reverse? Shouldn't the King be telling the others what to do?" said Liz.

"But that is the worst fear of a King right?"

"I guess..."

Soul sighed, "This is a game to show the worst fears or something you would rather "die" than to do. So for a king, a person who always bosses people around and gets pleasure, must lose his luxury and become the slave."

"... great speech Soul," said Maka.

"What? Are you calling me stupid? Well whatever, 7 is to state your worst fear."

"8 is that you have to eat the food you hate the most for a continuous amount of a month."

"9 means that you must say your crap and act emo."

"Kid already does that."

"Hey!"

"Ten is that you must wash the feat of a rival or opponent."

"Jack means you have to do nothing fun for a month."

"Queen means you must run around in circles in public yelling 'I AM A MASOCHIST AND A PERVERT AND OH YEAH, ALSO A PEDOPHILE TOO!' until you collapse from exhaustion."

"King, you already know."

"And ace, means you must kiss someone playing."

"What about joker?" asked Kid.

Soul blinked and said, "That is for the group to decide, that is, right now."

"Well, the worst for me is to purposely get a bad grade," said Maka.

Kid stated," I would hate my room messed up... or anything messed up." He shudders.

"I don't wanna say I'm crap and act emo but it's already one of the cards," exclaimed Black Star.

Tsubaki looked up and had a thoughtful expression on her face," Maybe peeking."

"G-ghosts..." muttered Liz.

"DUMB*SSES ARE F***ING ANNOYING!" laughed Patty.

"..."

"O-okay..." sweat dropped Soul, "let's get started."

They each grabbed 14 cards and when the first box ran out, they opened the second box.

"Ready...to..."

"DIE!"

...

I feel so dumb... this is not a real game. It's a made up game and I think it's dumb. Especially the name. It's sort of like the King's game but not bad and no drinking. THIS IS RATED K+, I ALREADY WENT PASS THE BORDER DOING CUSSING... CURSE YOU PATTY!

Patty: ...? Giraffes?


	14. Interview Guys 5

Interview Guys 5

Happy Friday the 13th!...that makes no sense.

Guys: *Groan*

Me: *Smiles*

Soul: What is it today.

Me: Remember? Today is gonna be an exclusive girl included chapter!

Guys: *Groan*

Me: H-hey! This is nothing to be upset about... right?

Kid: No, it's just the Interview Guys is going for a bit way too long don't you think?

Me: I don't believe so, it's only 5 chapters.

Black Star: I DON'T WANNA DO NO MORE INTERVIEWS!

Me: But I always thought that you liked people knowing more about you.

Kid: Yeah, but it gets annoying after doing too many.

Black Star: I hate to agree... but I do.

Me: *sniff* Then maybe one last one? After all, it's including the girls?

Soul: ...promise?

Me: Yes (no).

Kid: *sigh* Alright then.

Me: I was kidding but you agreed now! HA!

Guys: NNOOOOOOO!

...

Tsubaki: Hello Me-san!

Maka: Hey.

Liz: ...This is an interview?

Patty: .

Me: How the heck did that end with only a period?

Liz: And why the heck do you have a giant floating question mark over your head?

Kid and Soul: Don't ask.

Black Star: BWAAHAAAHAAHAA.

Me: Ah you copied Patty.

Black Star: *points thumb at himself* I can do anything! Don't underestimate me Patty!

Everyone except Patty and Black Star: -_-

Me: Well, till next time.

Everyone: HUH? WE DIDN'T DO MUCH!

...

So yeah! Till next time!


	15. Ready To Die! 2

Ready to Die! IT'S BEGINNING! 1st Round

Sorry for such a long time with uploading since I was working in my deviantart account…

…

Soul got 3, "YES!" he throws his hands into the air.

Maka got 8, and she groaned that she was going to get fat.

Black Star got King, "I'M NOT LISTENING TO NO ONE!" Maka replied, "Um… that means you will listen?"

Tsubaki got 4, "Um… my most prized thing. I guess that would be my doll that I keep under my pillow (blush)…"

Kid got 6, and cried but was happy at the same time since 6 wasn't symmetrical but now Black Star has to listen to one of his commands. "So what do you want Kid?" asked everyone. Kid was still crying but said, "*sniff* Don't put graffiti on the walls…" Soul sighed, "Aw~ come on. You can think of a better one than that." "DON'T SAY THAT!" exclaims Black Star. Liz sighed, "Maybe something like, 'Be my personal servant for a year?'" Kid perked up, "Oh that's a good idea. Now he can't put graffiti on the walls and a whole lot much."

"GAAAAHHH CURSE YOU LIZ!" yelled Black Star.

Liz got 3, and sighed.

Patty got 2.

"Um, what was 2 again?" exclaimed Patty. Soul smirked, "Wait for it."

POOF! A black haired Asian girl with purple eyes appeared. She was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, "Um, what's happening?"

"You summoned a god(dess) of this game," (actually, 2 just means an OC joins the game).

…

So this introduces a new character who will participate in this game. Also to explain 2 which I didn't explain last time (since it was a bit of a cliffhanger).


	16. Interview Guys 6

Interview Guys 6

Oh gosh, how long was it since I last uploaded? Well, I've been doing a whole lot of art on dA lately so sorry about the long time wait. Enjoy!

Me: Anyways! To the questions *unrolls an extremely long roll of paper*~ First off, how have you guys been the last few months?

Black Star: AWESOME! I GOT SAMMICHES FROM MCDONALDS!

Soul: It's been cool. B)

Kid: Perfectly symmetrical.

Me: That's great, cause we have a whole lot of questions to do since I was gone! ^^

Guys: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU-

Me: Do you guys play video games?

Soul: Yeah, I play Guitar Hero and Call of Duty. And some screwed up ghetto games.

Black Star: ACTION GAMES AND HORROR GAMES YAHOOOOOOO-

Me:*chucks the roll of paper at him*

Black Star: *falls off chair he was standing on and gains a concussion*

Me: Friggin' hyper kid.

Kid: Excuse me?

Me: Oh not you, I mean the other kid.

Kid: Oh, I see, well back to business. I like playing Minecraft because I can make symmetrical buildings!

Me: Seems legit. And next up is a scenario question, you have turned into a girl what do you do?

Black Star: Check out my boobies!

Soul: I don't know. How would I know?

Kid: Measure my sizes and make sure they are symmetrical.

Soul: That's gross.

Kid: Not as gross as Black Star's.

Black Star: I have massive boobies as a girl! And Soul had tiny tits!

Soul: God, Black Star don't remind me. =_=;

Me: Lol

Kid: Oh yeah, Black Star, your still my servant for a year. *smirk*

Black Star: Shi-

Me: *bashes his face* I SAID NO CUSSING!

Black Star: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH SAYING SHIBBERGYWAGGERS?!

The rest of us: …what?

Black Star: You know! Shibbergywaggers!

Soul: I don't have the slightest clue what the crap he's talking about.

Kid: I command you never to say that insult of gibberish!

Black Star: Well shibbe-

Kid and me: *kicks him in the face symmetrically*

Black Star: STOP HURTING ME DARN IT!

Kid: But you are my slave.

Soul: *laughing in the background*s


End file.
